This specification relates to information presentation.
A telephone number can be associated, for example, with a business entity. A telephone number may be identified, such as by using a directory of business entities. A business entity may, for example, have an associated voicemail system or an associated response system that is accessed when the associated telephone number is dialed. The calling party can be connected to an information source (e.g., in the form of a recorded message) or a response system. Examples of response systems include touch-tone response systems and interactive voice response systems. After being connected to a response system, a user can listen to played messages or navigate the response system to retrieve information. When using some response systems, a user can select an option to talk to a live operator associated with the business entity.